the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Mormîl the Shipwright
"Do you really think your ancestors took this land peacefully?" Mormîl the Shipwright, speaking to the Gondorians of Dol Amroth "Lanet olsun, Zakhier! Acı jekmekh istedijni ôjnekhsin. Lanet olsun, tüm soydazhnız!" ''-Mormîl in the shape of an eagle, cursing the foolish Haradric sheikh Aziz who refused his retinue shelter. ''"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" ''-Mormîl, as the beast known as Kingslayer. He founded The House of Nîlzagar. Background Information Mormîl, called The Shipwright, Of Gaeraenor, and The Black, among other things, was a Maiar of Aulë. Although proficient in other things, such as gemcutting (as the name suggests), his ships of mithril were renowned throughout Arda. However, as he looked out across the sea one day, he realized something. Many of the peoples of Beleriand had never seen the wonders of shipbuilding, let alone a gem-encrusted blade. So with Aulë's blessing, he sailed across the Sea in the form of one of the Teleri, whom he had spent much time with. Seeing the obsidian glass on his brow, the Sindar named him Mormîl, that is Black Jewel, and he was named such to this day. He travelled Arda, teaching boatbuilding, and tutored dwarves on gemcutting. And centuries went by, until the War of Wrath, when he was recalled to build the Vanyar fleet. During that great war, he performed many great feats, such as breaking the last Warg King's neck in a rage during which he appeared as a terrifying beast of nightmares, with claws like swords, teeth like daggers, and eyes full of such hatred it burnt all he gazed upon. To this day, the wargs scare their pups with tales of the Kingslayer. After the war, he returned to Beleriand, and decided to further develop his designs, until he came across the Svanameni- a race of Men on a rugged peninsula. They saw beauty in the sea, and he was so entranced by their sea-cave carving he taught them the secrets he had hid for so long- the secret to building the Swan-ships of Alqualondë. Then he rested in a sea-cave inaccessible to most, and carved. Oh did he carve. He carved the entire history of Arda, and more- secret knowledge, arcana of Aulë's folk, even the secret to making mithril forging. Many an explorer has sought to find it, only to disappear at sea... After the War of Wrath... Then Sauron returned, and he decided he would remain neutral in this conflict, after much discussion with Sauron and Dhakvul, another Maiar who resided in Umbar. So he collected the wisest and most skilled craftsmen of the Svanameni, along with his retinue of Teleri who had accompanied him from Valinor- men called them the Gaedhrim, and ripped an island from the seabed using an Elven-Ring he had forged himself- Gaerthú, Sea-Wind, in which was set an amethyst, and made into the haven of Gaeraenor, where he rested behind a wall of storms, which surrounded the isle. After a few centuries, his gaze returned to Middle-Earth, when he saw that the men he had seen saling towards the peninsula of the Svanameni- whom many call the Dúnedain- had conquered them, and crushed them into poverty. So he whispered in the thoughts of many- The kings of this 'Gondor', nobles, the prince of the Dunedain rule over the peninsula, and many others. In the process, he accidentally caused a revival of the old Svanameni religion, led by the prophet Corëan, who gathered a large following. Eventually, he succeeded- with a young man from the countryside surrounding the old temple of Njörðr, also called Ulmo. Fueled by anger at his people's mistreatment and religious zeal, he declared a revolution against the tyranny of Minas Tirith. A while before that though, Mormîl himself showed up, and declared his support. It is then that he received the name, 'the Black', as was given by the men of the Gondorian border, to whom he was like a storm of death and destruction. A few months later, Prince Vellisar the Great was slain in battle. As Prince Imrazôr ascended to the throne, a plan began brewing... and so did the biggest storm since the War of Wrath. And it was approaching Minas Tirith, city of the invaders... Later, the state won it's independence. But he remained vigilant. Eventually, after a long disappearance, he was unjustly stripped of his lordship of Tarnost, and so, in a deep and burning rage, he set out, turning his ships towards the south. Since then, many Haradrim have spoken of the Nisrjinn, the eagle-spirit who passed through their village, passing out blessings. But there are also those, the ones who met him with violence, who speak of him summoning a storm of blood and steel. And so the mighty Shipwright arrived in Umbar's court. Some say he was gathering an army. Others say he was seeking more power among the ruins of the sands. However, none truly know the ways of the Lord of Gaeraenor and likely never will. Some time after this, sightings of the Nisrjinn have dwindled, and in the Misty Mountains tales have begun to circulate of a 'Ghâshgûl', a tall figure clad in Morgul steel who's true appearance is unknown. However, some claim that he has a face like to that of an elf, if that elf had been charred by fire and had an axe bite their face to the bone. And some say that the Nisrjinn was last heard of going to combat an ancient wyrm in the Great Desert so perhaps they are one and the same. All that we know for sure is that, somehow, this mysterious stranger has enchanted mithril with morgûl, is forging weapons for their orcish followers, and seems to be an acolyte of Melkor the Mighty. So if the Nisrjinn and this Ghâshgûl are one and the same, this would leave no other option than the Blackgem having fallen to Melkor's guiles, and having become an Umaia. Description He has taken many forms, but his preferred one is that of an elf of the Teleri. This elf, modelled after a sailor named Celebdú, stands about 2.5 meters tall and has silvery hair and icy-blue eyes, often wearing a white cloak with gold trim, and a helm of gold that is like to an eagle with its wings spread. Other forms include Kingslayer, a monstrous demon of the night, and a man of Númenor named Khôgimil (used most often these days, as elven travellers are rarer than they used to be), who has only been seen hooded, but appears to be about 1.9 meters tall, with heavily tanned skin. His hooded cloak seems to usually be black, with red trim. In Valinor, in the other hand, he took the form of a roughly humanoid being of fire and copper which stood around 5 meters tall. If the rumours are true and he is the same as Ghâshgûl of Eregion, then it seems his form of Khôgimil, kinsman of the late Fuinur, has been hideously scarred, and now is hidden behind a mask of Morgûl-cursed steel. "''Creating life is quite simple, as my kin of the Aulëndili have proven time and time again. My automatons are no different." -Mormîl, speaking of one of his many creations. Category:Players Category:Neutral Category:Elves Category:Men